


Not Actually A Priest

by jazztrousers



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Blasphemy, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, and so are all of you, masturbating in church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazztrousers/pseuds/jazztrousers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the confession booth, Judith tells Athelstan about her dream. In detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Actually A Priest

“Did you just lie beside him, or….?”

“We made love. And I enjoyed it very much.”

Athelstan has never been good at recognising when he is out of his depth, but he knows that in this moment that he has already trespassed into dangerous territory.

He is not a priest. He should have refused Judith, but her face was so beseeching, so earnest. He’d wanted to help her. What a fool he’d been. This was clearly just a ruse to get him alone- in a place of God, no less – and dangle temptation in front of his face. Athelstan wasn’t _that_ much of a fool, he saw the way Judith looked at him. He’d even caught himself looking at her in a similar way a few times. It hung there, unspoken and heavy between them. _Lust._

Judith seems to take Athelstan’s silence as an invitation to continue.

“It was unlike anything I’ve ever felt,” she says, hushed. “He undressed me and kissed every part of my body. He squeezed my breasts in his hands, and he… he put his mouth between my legs.”

Athelstan screws his eyes shut, desperately trying to wrestle back some control over himself. He can see everything Judith says so clearly in his mind’s eye. His hands upon her skin- _she is a new mother, her breasts would be full and lovely_ \--his head between her soft thighs…

“He licked me there until I was soaking wet.” Her voice is barely a whisper. “Until I _begged_.”

_Even by sitting here, I am committing a grievous sin_ , Athelstan tells himself sternly. _By witnessing this I am trespassing against Aethelwulf. This is his wife, and my mind is roiling with the thought of fornicating with her._

And yet, he does nothing.

From the other side of the booth, there is a rustle and a soft gasp.

As carefully as he can, barely inclining his head half an inch, Athelstan looks over at Judith through the latticework.

Her hand is moving under the skirts of her dress.

He opens his mouth to say something, but it seems that Athelstan has forgotten every single word he knows. His cock throbs beneath his trousers.

Judith continues to whisper to him. Her voice trembles with every word.

“He took out his… part, and I touched it. I wanted it, I asked him to make love to me. He pushed it inside of me, so deeply-“ and she trails off into a high, unsteady whimper.

He can feel her silky thighs wrapped around him. The hot, slick clutch of her body. It’s maddening.

“I spread my legs, wide as I could, and he was relentless. I cried out—“ and then, as if to demonstrate, she moans, deeply. It echoes throughout the chapel. The rustling of her hand under her dress seems to be speeding up, and Athelstan knows that as soon as this is over he will be doing the same thing to himself. If he can wait that long.

“I felt such pleasure, throughout my whole body,” Judith manages, clearly struggling to speak. “I shook with it, and then I felt him—ah, I felt him spill his seed into me.”

“Judith,” Athelstan chokes out desperately.

She slumps ever so slightly in the pew, and then—

“Athelstan,” she whines.

Then, nothing except Judith’s soft panting, and Athelstan’s blood pounding in his ears.

“You certainly have sinned,” he says hoarsely.

Judith turns and runs from the booth.

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME ON VIKINGS: Athelstan indulges Judith's questions about living amongst pagans... and tells her what it was like to have filthy heathen sex with the famous Ragnar Lothbrok.


End file.
